


Truth Hidden In Lies

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Multi, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry not a Potter? What really happened all those years ago before Harry was born? What's a young man to do when he discovers the turth that has been hidden in lies? Rated T for now...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Truth Hidden In Lies   
Chapter One   
By: Ryu Katanna

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters for Harry Potter. All rights to these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The idea for this little tid-bit is mine though, and I have chosen to borrow her original characters. So u no sue cause I no own.

 

The sun shone brightly as the heat spread through the yard of number four Private Drive. One lone figure could be made out kneeling by one of the flower beds as they pulled out the weeds. Locked out of the house earlier that day with oders to weed and water the flower beds, mow the lawn, rake up grass shedings and paint the shed; Harry Potter said nothing as he followed his aunts instructions.

The dark haired fifteen year old could be seen in sweat soaked clothes that were much too large for him. Old, worn, and baggy black sweatpants hung from his thin waist. Held up only by a thin twine that was concealed by an equally as old, worn, and baggy green shirt that hung down to his mid-thigh. Green eyes glimmeredout from behind large round glasses on the young teens dirt smudged face. Tanned arms covered in bruises, cuts, and soil as he worked on his set task of weeding and watering the flowerbeds.

It had not even been a week since he returned to the Dursley's from Hogwarts, and already he found himself missing his freedom from the muggles. As soon as he had entered the house Harry's life had returned to the nightmare he had grown up in, and was soon punished for the threat the Dursley's had gotten fro the Order. How he hated his muggle relatives. They had always treated him likeb he didn't desearve to live. Like he was lower than them and should be grateful for their so called hospitality.

The truth was, there had never been anything of the sort. He had been scrubbing floors by the time he was three, dishes by age four and cooking by age five. If he had ever missed a spot, boke a dish or burnt the food, as any child was prone to do, then he was beaten for his 'ungratfulness.'

He would manage to hide the abuse from those at school by will magic. All he reall had to do was think about how much he didn't want anyone to know that he had benn teated that way by mere muggles. That he was unable to defend himself from a powerless being. What would they say about that? It was expexcted of him to defeat the most powerful dark wizard since Grindelwald. So many people he didn't even know had put the weight of Voldemort's destuction on his shoulders.  
Yet, what would they think if they found out his secrets. Would they reconsider putting all of their faith in a mere fifteen year old boy?

Most probably.

No one knew of the thoughts Harry had of this war. No one knew how he felt about his alliances. All of that had been decided for him before he had even known he was a wizard. It had already been decided that he would follow Dumbledore on the side of the light. That he would blidly trust the old man. Harry quickly learned what was expected of him at Hogwarts. After that first time he had met Hagrid, Harry knew he would have to play along, and play along he did.

Until now.

Now he knew what it was the old man is playing at. Harry was only regretful it took the death of his godfather for him to find out that his life had been dictated to him because of some damn prophesy. He never had cared for divination. It had taken Sirius falling through the veil at the Department of Mysteries for Harry to finally understand that he was being used.

Dumbledore had avoided him for most of the year while he must have known the Occulemency lessons with Snape was not going very well. Then ther was the whole Umbridge ordeal. Dumbledore was the Headmaster. He must have known, and if he had then events just did not add up in the old codgers favor.

No, the Boy Who Lived trusted the man no longer. He would sooner trust Voldemort himself then the Leader of the Order. He was the one who had placed him with these horrid muggles, was he not?

Now was his time to make his move. He was tired of being manipulated by the old fool. Already he knew he would receive no letters from any of his so called friends. It had been deemed 'not safe' by the Order's Leader, and who were they to go against oders.

Having known that shortly after arriving at Private Drive that his things and his owl would be locked up, Harry had sent Hedwig out with a very important letter to Lucius Malfoy at Malfoy Manor with instructions to stay there. He knew that it would be within the next week or so that many things would change.

He just didn't expect it to be so much, or so soon...

///Two days prior; Malfoy Manor\\\\\

The Dark Lord was not a happy man. Red eyes glowed with rage at the parchment that Lucius Malfoy had handed him. This couldn't be real. A trick of some sort, maybe. There was no other explaination for the letter he held. Yet there was no hint of a spell or curse as was revealed with a quick scan. Just the short neat script addressed formally to him and a scrawled signature at the bottom.

My Lord,  
I have written to Mr. Malfoy in the hopes that he would relay this message to you. I write this today for I feel it is time that I join your cause. I have found answers to a few of my questions and a few of yours.  
Dumbledore has told me the prophesy in full just under a week ago. I know now what the barmey old fool wants of me. A toy. A puppet. A weapon for him to use and to throw away.  
It is now time for me to take my place in this war. That place is neither beside nor behind Albus Dumbledore. I am no ones play thing. Just as I will never be the weapon he wishes me to be. I refuse to play head games and solve riddles while people are fighting and dying because of a war that has carried on for far too long.  
I do not believe the 'light' is as pure anbd good as they lead us all to believe. I have witnessed there to be more truth passed amoung your men then I have seen fall from anyones lips in the last years of playing by the 'light' sides rules. I have witnessed and played along with Dumbledores manipulations for far too long already. Through years of waiting and byding my time I have learned much that may be of interest to you.  
I am prepared to swear my loyalty to you and serve your cause in anyway I am able. I await your reply, my Lord.  
Harry Potter

'What game is he playing at?' Red eye reread the letter before looking at Lucius who stood to his right. "When did you receive this?"

"Just moments ago, my Lord. I brought you the letter as soon as I read through the letter he sent to me." Lucius replied before the thirteen or so other cloacked figures in the room.

"What is the content of your letter? You believe him sincere in his wish to join my men?"

"Yes, my Lord. I do believe his word is genuine. The letter he sent to me spoke of his desire to join our cause, his dislike for Albus Dumbledore and or his muggle caretakers. It would seem that he does not care too much for them. He ahs even told me of how to pass through the wards and of the muggle homes location. With the extent of information he has provided I would indeed say he is sincere. As it stands he wishes to speak with you personally, my Lord."

"Hmm. What about you,Severus. Is the boy loyal to Dumbledore?"

"No, my Lord, he is not. Never has been. I believe he has been spending his time allowing the old coot to think he had his puppet all this time as he gathered information. To follow the darker path is in his blood, but to follow blindly is not in his nature." Severus Snape replied as he stepped forward so stand beside Lucius.

"What do you mean that it is in his blood? The boy is of the Potter line. He is a light wizard." Voldemorts voice was strong and booming in the room where they stood.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but he is not of the Potter blood. He does not know it, but his name is not Harry Potter at all. We did not know it until he attended Hogwarts, but he is in fact our son. Our only son. The very infant that was stolen from us. There is no way any of us could mistake that child's scent. He is half vampire, and half werewolf." Severus shifted slightly as two others in black robes apprached to stand next to him.

"Not a Potter? Your only son, you heir, and a hybrid of two very powerful dark cretures. What is his name then? I would like to properly meet this boy. Lucius, since you were the one he entrusted with his message I want you and your family to retreive him from the muggles home. He is to be brought to meet me."

"His name is Cyrus Hades Obsidian. The only true heir to the Snape, Lupin, and Black lines."

///Present Day; Dursley Home\\\\\

"Boy! Get in here!" Vernon Dursley's booming voice flowed into the back yard from the house.

Harry didn't say a word in response to his Uncle's command, but rather stayed silent as he shut of the hose he had been using to water the flowerbeds. This was the way it had been all week. The young wizard would say nothing to them as the muggles ranted. Staying silent through all the yelling un-nerved the Dursleys more then anything, and for his silence the family mostly left him alone. The only downfall of not speaking was the nightly visits from his Uncle when he would attempt to rid him of his freakishness.

Quickly, Harry brushed off his arms and baggy clothing of the soil from the garden before entering the house through the back door. He made his way through the kitchen and into the hallway before entering the living room only to stop at the sight of two blonde haired wizards and a blonde haired witch.

Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, and young Malfoy here in my muggle relatives home. Well I can't say that you company isn't much preferred to that of the muggles. I do hope you had no trouble with the wards. They are quite troublesome." Harry walked within sight of the Malfoy family before turning his attention to the trembling muggles. "It would be in your very best interest to remain silent. You are currently in the presence of some of the most influential and respected purebloods in England."

"Mr. Potter, what has happened to you?" Narcissa Malfoy asked before quickly approaching the teen and looking at the bruises and cuts on his arms.  
"Oh, this? It's nothing." Harry replied before turning his gaze toward the other two Malfoy's who smirked as they shook their heads slightly at him.

"Don't give me that. I have taken Medi-Witch courses Mr. Potter, and I can tell these weren't don't by accident. Now you sit down. Draco, go find me warm clothes from whereever it is they keep them. We can't use magic due to the wards. Lucius can you take care of the muggles? The sight of them annoys me. Then both of you go up to his room and get his things." Narcissa's gave Harry a stern and motherly look as she dirested him to the sofa seat while giving out orders before looking at Harry in alarm when he jumped up at the mention of his room.

"No! I can get my things myself. I'm fine. Really, I can handle it." Harry moved to walk to the stairs after he stood.

"Hold it! You sit down right there. Now I can tell you are in a lot more pain then you play it off as. From the way I seen you walk in here your arms are the least of your problems. So until I sya you can get up you will stay right there. Do you hear me?" Narcissa looked at the teen in front of her who gaped slightly with widened eyes.

"I'd listen to her if I were you, Potter." Draco chuckled and handed his mother a bowl of warm water and a waem dish cloth from the kitchen.

"Narcissa is in mother mode. It is best to just go along with it." Lucius stated from where he had managed to knock out Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley with a shimmering blue powder that Harry could only guess was some sort of sleeping powder.

"Alright. My things are all packed in my trunk. It's under the bed. Second door on the right, but don't say I didn't warn you." Harry fell silent as he let Draco's mother look at his arms as the two blonde wizards made their way up the stairs.

They made their way to the second door on the right to see it riddled with locks and a cat flap in the lower half of the door. The smell coming from the room made Lucius's lip curl to reveal pointed fangs.

"What is that smell? It smells like blood, both old and new, and alot of it." Draco's voice was muffled from holding his hand up to his face.

"That's exactly what it is."" Lucius's voice was more of a growl then his usual drawl as he pushed open the door.

The room was bare but for the exception of a cabinet and the bed with the trunk under it. It wasn't the barren area that caught and kept the attention of the two vampires, but the amount of blood they could see throughout the room. The odor was very strong as blood could be seen on the bed, walls, floor, and even window ledge that had been barred off.

"What kind of animal could have..."

"Not animal, Draco. Muggle I have no doubt this is what Mr. Potter did not want us to see. He must have more wounds under that shirt. Your mother is not going to-"

Lucius was interrupted by a womans yelling from downstairs.

"Seems mother has found out. I would hate to be those muggles right now."

"Yes is does seem her maturnal vampire instincts have taken control." Lucius pulled the trunk out from under the bed before walking down the stairs to see his mate as she looked at the markings that coated Harry's back, chest, and stomach.

There were many scars lines from what had to be a knife, burns, and bruises. Scars that were faded with time and a few that looked fresh and still open. Harry's body shook as Narcissa cleaned the wounds with a warm cloth. He hid it well, but all three of the vampires could tell the pain was excrutiating. Yet for as much as his body trembled Harry did not cry out.

'Definatly Severus's son.' Ran across Lucius's mind before turning his attention to his mate.

"Filthy, wretched creatures." Narcissa mumbled to herself as she tended to the teens back.

"How is he, Mother?" Draco asked after bringing another large bowl with warm water and a clean cloth since the last one was stained with blood.

"He'll be fine given proper treatment. Besides the bruises and lasherations thee are two bruised ribs and his ankle is broken. We can only be thakful there seems to be no internal bleeding." Narcissa responded to the question before biting her lip at Lucius's next statement.

"The Dark Lord will not be pleased."

Harry chuckled darkly as he looked to the wall where Lucius had set the three muggles who made his life hell.

"OH, he'll be very pleased. The Dursley's are a gift to our Lord. He's been rather bored lately. I can feel it. They should provide him with some entertainment. Even if only for an evening show." Harry motioned for Narcissa to stop before pulling the blood stained shirt over his head. "Is he waiting to see me, or do I get the pleasure of surprising him?"

Lucius pulled Harry's trunk behind him to set it by the door before answering as Draco looked at the Dursley's in disgust.

"He is awaiting our arrival along with the majority of the inner circle. He also has a surprise for you that we are not to reveal."

"A surprise, huh? Our Lord is most gracious. We best not keep him waiting then." Harry stood shakily until Narcissa steadied him.

"You can't put pressure on that ankle. I don't have the potions for it right now, and I can't use my wand due to the wards. Draco, do you think you can carry him? Lucius, you get the muggles out past the wards. I'll get his trunk." Narcissa said before letting Draco take her place beside Harry to lift him into his arms.

"No! I can walk. I don't need to be carried like some invalid." Harry protested as Draco put his arm around his waist; only to stop and Narcissa's glare.

"Draco will be carrying you until you get that ankle fixed, and I won't hear another word out of you about it. Now you just behave yourself and let us get things sorted."

Having learned from earlier, Harry said nothing else after this, and allowed the Malfoy heir to lift him. They were to go see the Dark Lord soon. He just didn't know how much his life would change when he got there.

///Malfoy Manor; Not long after...\\\\\

The scent fo blood wafted in the air as Draco Malfoy carred another young man into the council room quickly followed by the Lord and Lady Malfoy who levitated three muggles through the doorway. Crimson eyes met green as the Dursley family's unconcius forms were placed before the Dark Lord. Three concerned sets of eyes looked on from behind white masks. A low growl come from the cloaked figure with amber brown eyes.

"Young master Malfoy if you would set down your charge so his fathers may tend to him. It seems Moony feels his cub is being threatened."

"I would, my Lord, but he can barely stand. I will do better as it would only cause him more pain. Godfather, come take your nestling." The black cloaked figure of Severus Snape stepped forward, but his pace came to a slow halt as he reached Draco.

"Wait. My fathers? As in plural? My parents are dead." Harry's voice could be heard around the room by the other occupants.

"No. We are very much alive, my son." A familiar voice replied as the deep blue eyed man removed his mask and stepped forward shortly followed by his amber brown eyed companion.

"Padfoot? Moony? How? Padfoot's dead, and Moony is a part of the Order! Is this some kind of sick joke?" Harry asked, trying to push away from Draco, who only released him long enough to hand him into Severus's arms.

"It is no joke. We are your parents, and have always served our lord. We where merely spies. Sirius needed a way out so we had to fake his death." Severus replied as he took a strong hold on his boy to stop his weak struggles.

Remus growled as the teen let out an almost inaudible hiss of pain. Severus loosened his grip automatically and carried him over to Sirius and Remus who started to look the teen over as he had been doing since Draco had enered the room. Already Severus could feel his blood boil. He could smell the blood, and feel the amount of it from his nestling's shirt. He didn't know how long he or his mates would last before they rage took them. He really needed to get the four of them alone so they would all start to calm.

"My Lord, would you excuse us until a later time. My mates and I would wish to speak to our son alone." Sirus asked knowing what Severus had though and knowing it to be true.

"Of course. We have just a few matters to resolve before hand. First, Narcissa, would both you and Draco gather the supplies needed to heal our young allie. Lucius, I want you to go back to the muggle house. Make it appear as if the family has moved some place far off." Voldemort instructed for the Malfoy family to leave before looking back to sparkling emerald eyes. "Now. What is it you wish done with this vermin piled on the floor before me?"

Harry smirked as he looked back at his Lord before answering.

"They were intended as a gift for your entertainment. I could feel your boredom for a few weeks now."

Voldemort chuckled darkly before looking to the teens parents who held expressions of pride.

"How thoughtful. I thank you for that. Now, you may leave with your family. I am sure there is much you would like to know. As I am also sure there is much they would also like to know. Narcissa will be by later." Voldemort quietly dismissed the four as he looked distastfully at the large round form of Vernon Dursley.

'You will regret what you have done to my lost heir.'

~End Chapter One~


	2. Chapter Two

Truth Hidden In Lies   
Chapter Two   
By: Ryu Katanna

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters for Harry Potter. All rights to these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The idea for this little tid-bit is mine though, and I have chosen to borrow her original characters. So u no sue cause I no own.

 

The room Severus carried him into was a large and well lit bedroom. A king sized bed stood in the center of the farthest wall. Lush green carpet and bedding contrasted well with the black and silver accents. The bed was soft and comfortable as the dark eyed vampire gently placed the teen under the silk coverlett once Sirius had pulled it back. Remus crawled up to lay next to him while Sirius sat at the foot and Severus stood to Harry's other side.

"If...if I am not the son of the Potters then..." Harry's tone was slightly dazed as he looked around at the three of them.

"James Potter was your godfather, and a traiterous Death Eater. When you were a few months old he stole you from us, and married the mudblood. He went into hiding with you that day. We hadn't even known you were still alive until Severus had seen you at Hogwarts your first year." Sirius told him smiling sadly at the memory.

"By then it was too late. I was forced to treat you as the Potter everyone believed you to be, or risk blowing my cover. We knew we would have to wait for you to come to us." Severus explained.

"How are you three my fathers? Who's my mother, and where is she?" Harry was very confused.

"I am your 'mother' in the sense of the word. While males normally can't give birth, magical creatures can. When there are two dominants to one submissive than any child born from that union will have a little of each parent regardless. We were able to have you because Sirius and Severus are vampires while I am a werewolf. You, my cub, are a hybrid." Remus replied as he pulled the teen to him and made a growling hum to try to comfort him while being mindful of his injuries.

"What does that mean exactly?" Harry asked feeling somewhat calmer then he really thought he should be with all the information.

"It means that on your sixteenth birthday coming up you will come into your inheritance . Part of it will be that you will be able to turn into your wolf form at will. You will never feel the pain your father does, and you will not transform on the full moon. You will crave blood because of our blood and your wings will come as well. Your senses will be heightened from both species." Severus told him before sitting next to Sirius and putting his arms around him.

"So if I am not Harry Potter, then what is my real name?" While he had a hard time believing it all he was starting to.

It just felt so natural to be with them. Like a family. His family. He just hoped it didn't all come crashing down around him when his birthday came around. That would be the day he would really know for sure if they were lying to him, but somehow he could just tell they weren't. He felt safe for the first time he could ever remember. These were the three he could tell anything too.

"Cyrus Hades Obsidion Snape-Black-Lupin." Sirius replied with a smile that prominatly showed off his canines.

"Mmm. So What am I suppose to call you three? It would get cofusing if I called yo all the same thing."

"That's up to you, son." Severus stated.

"Well then you're father." Cyrus told Severus who nodded before looking to Sirius. "You're dad." Sirius nodded before curling father into Remus and sighing contently. "Hm, poppa."

"Alright. Now that that is settled then how about we get that glamour off of you?" Sirius stated looking to Severus who pulled out a dark green vial.

"Drink this. It removes any spell of potions that may have been used on you either against your will or without your knowledge."

"Yes, father." Cyrus swallowed the potion in one gulp.

A light shimmer covered him as his hair grew longer and darkened to pitch black with a loose curl. His eyes turned dark blue at the irise with a amber hue that surrounded it. His features sharpened with high cheek bones and his skin grew rapidly paler. His height stayed the same 5'7" frame while his nails lengthened in sharp points at the nail. He also found he no longer would need to where his dreadful glasses.

"Ah, there is our cub." Remus mumbled.

"Wow."

"It may take some time to get used to it, but this is your true form, my childe." Severus said.

The small family sat in silence for a while just enjoying each others company before the pain in the teens body started to bother him too much.

"Dad? Could you get Mrs. Malfoy and tell her I am ready for her. The sooner I am healed is the sooner I can speak with our Lord. Father, will you please get eveything Mrs. Malfoy will need? I'll stay here with Poppa." Cyrus asked wanting to get rid of the bruises maiming his porcelin face.

"Of course." Both vampires replied before leaving to do what had to be done to get their childe back to form.

"Pappa?"

"Yes, cub?" Remus replied still not having moved since getting his only little one back safely.

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore only wants to use me as a weapon because of some prophesy." Cyrus grumbled agrily.

Remus growled lightly to calm the teen.

"What prophesy?"

"I'll tell everyone later. He told me at the end of last school year."

"Is that why you destroyed his office?" Remus asked curiously.

They ahd heard that Cyrus had been angry at the 'death' of Sirius and had tore through the Headmasters office.

"Yes."

"Good."

That chapter two. Hope you like it. I know it's dreadfully short, but I decided to split chapter two into seperat parts as the now chapter three is set a few weeks after this. I'll get it typed up and out to you when I can. Please review, and not just to tell me to update soon. Also, please forgive me any spelling or grammer errors. I typed this up in a hurry and have no BETA. ^_^

Thanks,  
Ryu


	3. Chapter Three

Truth Hidden In Lies  
Chapter Three   
By: Ryu Katanna

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters for Harry Potter. All rights to these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The idea for this little tid-bit is mine though, and I have chosen to borrow her original characters. So u no sue cause I no own.

 

"I want to court him, Father." Draco's voice was steely as he paced the floor of Lucius's study.

It had been several weeks since they had taken Cyrus from the muggle house in June. It was now the last week of July, and the teens birthday was in three days. The scent of the submissive vampire/werewolf hybrid was growing stronger to the blonde dominants senses as each day paseed. Silver-white wings fluttered with his thoughts.

After Cyrus had healed he had met with Voldemort and found that he was the dark lord's heir. Their Lord had told them that the Dursley's would suffer for what they had done the the future lord. The muggles had been put into the dungeons for any of the death eaters who desired to have a little fun. The only condition being that they could not kill.

Draco had of course taken his turn as Cyrus watched. They had been on friendly terms since then, and the blonde vampire had felt that want and desire grow as he got to know Cyrus more. Now, as the other teens scent grew stronger, it was driving him insane.

"I thought as much. Our lord's heir would be a pleasent addition to the Malfoy line. You do realize you will first have to ask permission of his fathers, and it may do well to ask the Dark Lord as well. Just make sure you've covered all your bases." Lucius advised his only son.

"So I have you approval?" His father nodded. "Thank you. I will be sure to use your advice wisely."

With that Draco left the room.

'Best of luck to you, my son.' 

 

The den room was warm and comfortable as the warm light of the fire flickered over the bodies of three men who lay on the cushions that had been spread out on the floor before it.

"Where is Cyrus?" Sirius asked pecking Remus on the lips as he ran his hands through Severus' hair.

"Our cub is training with our Lord." Remus mumbled sleepily.

"His ingeritance is in two days. We can already tell he will be submissive, but that will not stop his as the Dark Lord still wants him to take place as Lord when the time comes. We will all have to watch carefully those who seek hto court him as theirs." Severus growled lightly from where his head rested lightly on Remus' stomach.

"Your right on that, Sev. Whoever mates our son will have to know and understand that while he may be Cyrus' dominant, it doesn't ake away from who our boy is, and his responsibilities to our Lord." Sirius replied, his deep blue pools watched as the fire flickered ovetr his mates faces.

It was a rare moment for them to be able to relax like this. With Severus teaching at Hogwarts, Sirius on missions for the Dark Lord, and both Severus and Remus posing as members of the Order there was rarely time to spend with family where the three were all together without Cyrus there with them as well.

"As long as our cub is happy then I will not object to whomever can make him that way." Remus curled around Severus a bit more and lay his head on Sirius' lap instead of the pillow he had been using.

His two vampire mates nodded in agreement as they rested before the warmth of the fire. They Stayed this way for another hour dozing before a knocking could be heard at the door told them that they were needed. They could already tell that whomever it was, they were not family. Cyrus woud have enered without knocking. His fathers doted on him fiercly as most magical creature parents did their children. The fact that Cyrus was an only child just made him thet much more precious to them.

"Enter!" Severus' voice was gruff as he stood with Sirius.

Remus decided to stay reclined on the pillows before the fire. Their noses had already picked up on who was behind the door before it was even opened.

"Good Evening, Draco. Did you wish to speak with me? The dark haired Professor asked curiosly.

"I wished to speak with all of you actually, if I may." Draco Malfoy spoke respectfully from the door way.

"Of course, come in. We are not too terribly busy." Remus smiled welcomingly.

The young vampire entered the room slowly with his chin held high and his posture flawless.

"Now, what can we help you with?" Sirius asked his cousin's son.

"I wished to speak with all three of you of your son, and the future. I would like to formally ask for your permission the court him after his inheritance."

The room was silent for a few moments as three pairs of eyes studied hiom intensly.

"For what purpose do you ask to court my cub?" Remus looked unto the young vampire before him as if he would like nothing more then to tear him apart if he gave a wrong answer.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked.

"There are many reasons for a dominante to wish to coust our son. Do you only do so for the power? The influence?" Sirius intoned before Severus added.

"What do you have to gain from a bonding with Cyrus?"

"Everything." Draco stated truthfully. "I have everything to gain, and everything to give."

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked.

"I would give Cyrus everything. Not only power and wealth, both of which he has, both my heart-myimmortal vampire soul." I have eveything to gain because if he were to accept me then he would be the only thing that matters to me."

Severus smiled at the words for he knew, coming from a Malfoy, they had to be true. Sirius nodded as well knowing he spoke the truth as he could sense no lie from the blonde.

"We will hold you to your words. I Sirius Orion Black give thee, Draconis Lucian Alexander Malfoy, my permission and blessing to court my son Cyrus Hades Obsidian Snape-Black-Lupin for his hand as thy bonded mate. So mote it be." Sirius spoke the sacred words of all magicl creatures as he would allow this young vampire to woo his childe.

"I have known you since your birth, and never have you disappointed me. I have no doubt you will not disappoint me with my son. I Severus Adrian Snape give thee, Draconis Lucian Alexander Malfoy, my permission and blessing to court my son Cyrus Hades Obsidian Snape-Black-Lupin for his hand as thy bonded mate. So mote it be."

The room fell into silence as that only left for Remus to give his own permission or not. The werewolf was silent for several moments as he studies the young Malfoy before him.

"Show me your true form." Was all he said before waiting as silvery white wings formed on Draco's back and spread out somewhat for the other mans eyes.

"Do I meet with your approval?" Draco asked after a few minutes.

"Phsically, yes." Remus replied. "Since Cyrus was a pup I have promised myself that only if I was sure that my little one would be safe and happy with that person would I ever give my permission for Cyrus to be courted. While I know already that both you and our son have formed a friendship, I would need to know that if I allowed this that it is what would be best. You must promise me something. If I am to give my blessing for you to court him I need you to promise me that he would be both safe and happy if he is to accept you."

"I promise to do the best that I can to do both, and I also promise that unlike as I know with other dominants are prone to, he will not come to harm by my own hand. Nor anyone else if I am able to prevent it."

"You best do so, young Malfoy, because if I find you have gone against your word then you will not live long enough to feel sorry for it. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I Remus John Lupin give thee, Draconis Lucian Alexander Malfoy, my permission and blessing to court my son Cyrus Hades Obsidian Snape-Black-Lupin for his hand as thy bonded mate. So mote it be."

Hello! This is Ryu here. I know it's taken awhile for me to update. I have to next chapter, but it is not typed yet. Also please do not yell at me about any mistakes. I am currently talking with a good friend of mine who is thinking about doing the BETA work that is so needed. Hope you liked it, and I'll try to get the next chapter out to you soon. I just have had no inspiration lately.


End file.
